


Falling for Autumn

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Prompt me, fitzsimmons family, hey look I wrote again, tooth rotting family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: From my get my muse up and running prompt requests:  Alya playing in leaves for the first time after Fitz just raked them.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Falling for Autumn

Despite the chill of the early Autumn air Fitz had to wipe a bit of sweat from his brow and paused to admire his work. A massive pile of warm toned leaves from the trees that surrounded their beloved garden had amassed before him. 

From the open window of their kitchen he could hear Ayla excitedly explaining to Jemma how to make her Nana’s special Butterscotch Cookies. His mother had given Ayla the recipe during her last visit and she’d been begging to make them ever since. The Smell of a batch of Chocolate chip already in the oven was wafting out and made his stomach growl. 

Fitz couldn’t believe how different their lives were right now. This time even 6 Months ago they had been preparing to say goodbye to the home they had made on the Zephyr and embark on their final mission. And even though it had been moments for Fitz, they had been moments of agony and fear. Fear for his precious family biting at every fiber of his being until he was pulled to the other timeline. 

After the Chronicoms had been defeated they had remained at the Lighthouse just long enough to put their final affairs with Shield in order and even more painfully clean out Deke’s bunk. Losing their Grandson had never been part of the plan. They had hoped he would leave with them with both he and Jemma eager to get to know him more and give him the family that had been taken from him so long ago. 

He knew Deke was okay and if all the late hours in the lab paid off they would be able to bring him back one day, but it didn’t make them miss him any less. Fitz had been so proud listening to Jemma regal Ayla with stories of their time travel and Deke’s role in the team. The little girls eyes wide hearing how he’d stood up to Uncle Daniel, Nathaniel, and SIBYL to protect her mother. He was even more grateful that his Grandson had been there for Jemma when he couldn’t. Ayla eager to meet her Uncle who happened to be an inventor, rock star, and Agent...who would no doubt spoil her more than all her other Aunts and Uncles combined. 

Deke had also managed to surprise them one last time. As they cleaned out his bunk and carefully packed things away to store for his return they’d found a wrapped box that said To: Nana & Bobo, I thought a castle was a bit too much but hope this will still work. 

Jemma had opened the box with a trembling hand and let out a sob as the paper fell away. A framed picture of a stunning estate in Perthshire, the keys, and the deed.. A historic yet fully modernized manor overlooking a river with a large garden surrounded by beautiful old oak trees. The date of the purchase told them he’d purchased it the very day they’d made it back to earth and talked about going to Scotland. 

Those beautiful oak trees were currently not on FItz’s favorite things about their home list as the whole lot of them seemed to decide to drop their leaves all at once thanks to a bit of wind the night before leaving him and their solitary rake to do the job. 

With a sigh Fitz returned to work.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d worked. Just the sun was now high and the smell of Chocolate had given way to warm Butterscotch and that was a smell he couldn’t resist. His mum’s hot and gooey cookies and warm tea with his family was a reward well earned now. Perhaps they could take it on the Patio and enjoy a bit of the Autumn air. 

Fitz was so wrapped up in imagining his treat that he didn’t hear Ayla’s excited shriek until it was too late.

Ayla was running across the garden as fast as her little legs could carry her before she took a mighty leap into the carefully raked pile and sent them into the air like a volcano as she threw a handful in the air. 

She giggled with delight as they rained back down around her. After living her entire life in space everything about earth was new to their sweet girl and Fitz wouldn’t have it any other way.

Another bunch of leaves hit him in the chest as Ayla giggled in delight.

Fitz didn’t wait another second gathering a large armful and throwing them as high as he could before sweeping Ayla into his arms and spinning her around in the falling leaves. Once they were done he flopped into the pile on his back Ayla sat on his stomach and threw another handful into the air. 

This time Ayla just watched them fall around her and allowed Fitz to sit up. With a content sigh Ayla snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s so pretty here Da,” she said, pulling him even closer so she could snuggle into his chest. 

Fitz dropped a kiss to the top of her head before he stood up, still cradling her close. 

“That it is Monkey,” he said. He looked back to the patio to see Jemma waiting, her smile so bright it practically lit up the garden all on its own. Her phone in hand. Those pictures no doubt already on their way around the world and to the far reaches of space to their friends and family. 

Ayla wiggled free of his arms and Fitz left her to study and play in the pile, something she often did in the Garden with flowers and bugs. Eager to learn as much of her new world as possible. 

Jemma wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss that tasted faintly of chocolate and butterscotch before they both turned to watch Ayla. 

“You’ll have to redo it all,” she said as she watched her daughter play happily among the leaves.

“I’ll do it as many times as she wants me too,” he replied meaning every word. He had been working on plans for the perfect playset for Ayla for nearly a year now and something he couldn’t wait to start building with her in the Spring. It would have flower boxes to grow flowers in, a miniature lab, swings, three slides, and an extra large clubhouse with a large window specially made for watching the stars from. 

“I know you will,” she said with a bit of a squeeze. 

They watched Ayla play for a few minutes more, each one adding to the thousands of pictures filling their photo library, and even more to their friends. Before Fitz’s stomach grumbled again and forced the issue on tea.

“Ayla, time for tea,” Jemma called and the little girl popped out of the pile of leaves with a giggle. 

She ran up to them and joined them at the table, dropping a pile of leaves next to her plate. 

“And what are those leaves for Sweet Girl?” Jemma asked as she sipped her tea. 

Ayla finished her first cookie and picked up for another. “Aunts and Uncles,” She said “They always send presents so I wanted to send some to them. I picked a special leaf for each one”. 

As it did multiple times every day he spent with his daughter Fitz felt his heart melt and without thinking he reached over and squeezed Jemma’s hand. Her eyes were a bit misty before she smiled. 

“I’m sure they would all love that,” she said “We can get a star shaped cookie cutter and include a special batch”. 

Ayla sat up a bit higher, excited she would soon have special cookies of her own to share. Even more she loved being the star in everyone’s sky and sharing her light with others.


End file.
